Possessed and Consumed
by highland-daughter
Summary: It was a chance meeting. Two creatures so very different and yet sharing a similiar pain. This was all about release. The need to be close to someone again. Just for a short while at least. Alex M./Paxton F. !COMPLETE!


_**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Activision (Prototype) and Day 1 Studios (F.E.A.R.). I own nothing and no profit is being made._

_**Rating:** M_

_**Warning:** Contains language, violence and sexual situations of the slashy variety._

_**Author:** Inspired by a conversation I had with a friend about what would happen if Alex Mercer and Paxton Fettel ever met. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Alex stumbled, his calf catching the short wall around the roof of the building and he became airborne almost instantly. Falling twelve storeys should have been terrifying but he only felt bored. Too many times jumping from buildings had numbed him to this experience. Even if he was already injured and had the strong craving to consume someone. The bio-mass within him was practically screaming at him. Demanding he consume. Demanding he heal himself.

When he impacted with the ground a crater former around him, just like always, and it also took a lot out of him. Staggering to his feet, he struggled to move away from his crater. Had to literally force his legs to move. To put one foot in front of the other.

Stumbling down the alley, his gaze instantly began to search for someone, anyone, to consume.

Shadows blanketed the alley and the street beyond making it nearly impossible to pinpoint any lone survivors or Blackwatch soldiers. As he took another step his body pitched sideways, causing him to slump against the nearest wall. His vision went fuzzy around the edges, slowly turning grey and he gripped the brick tight enough that it cracked.

His knees had just started shaking when he saw them.

A lone figure at the mouth of the alley.

He blinked, clearing his vision long enough to see the Blackwatch logo on the tactical vest.

A Blackwatch soldier.

Perfect.

As quietly, and quickly, as he could Alex made his way down the alley. He barely noticed that something seemed…odd about the soldier. Their movements were a bit twitchy, like they were trying to move but couldn't seem to remember how to do it. _Whatever_, the bio-mass seemed to scream as it stirred within him. _Kill. Maim. Consume!_

Alex let out a low sound, causing the soldier to start to turn, body still twitching, and that's when Alex struck. The bio-mass coiled and snaked around the soldier, who made a gurgling sound, like a scream was stuck in his throat or something. But Alex quickly lost interest in that as the man's flesh and very being were consumed by the bio-mass. The consumed being allowed the bio-mass to multiply quicker, healing Alex's injuries and returning some of his strength.

Just as Alex started to take a step memories from the consumed victim flooded his mind.

Flashes of gunfire. Of a man with a beard in military gear running through a hall while shooting at soldiers. And then another man, this one clean shaven but with ashen coloured skin, approaching the soldier. There was a flash of searing pain, of a body no long in the owners control and then a dark, sadistic laugh.

The memories faded as quickly as they came and Alex shook his head to rid it of the remnants. He had just taken a step forward, intending on leaving the area before any more Blackwatch soldiers showed up, only to freeze when his gaze landed on the man standing a few feet from him. The same ashen skinned man from the memories of the consumed Blackwatch soldier.

The man's thin lips twisted upwards in a smirk.

"Well this is interesting," the man said in a raspy voice that held the barest hint of amusement.

Alex started to shift his arm into a blade, only to freeze when he saw the bullet hole in the stranger's forehead. A bullet hole that was still trickling blood. "What the fuck…"

Before he could utter another word or even move, he felt his feet leave the ground seconds before he was slammed backwards into the wall. Brick cracked and dust fell around him. He started to struggle only to find himself completely pinned in place by an unseen force. His gaze snapped instantly to the strange, a feral growl working its way up from his chest as the man slowly approached him.

For the first time since noticing the man, Alex saw the strange wispy red and orange smoke swirling about the guy like some sort of thin fog. He also noticed the man's eyes. They were bright and shining, a shade of grey-green that he'd never seen before. They made the man's pale skin even paler. And for some reason a small part of Alex was disturbed by the sight before him. This man, creature…whatever the hell he was…wasn't human. Couldn't be human.

Another virus experiment? Something that had gone wrong like Greene?

He was swiftly pulled from his thoughts by a cold hand cupping his cheek. He quickly realized that during his thoughts the man had moved closer. Close enough that each breath he took caused his chest to brush against the man's, which he noticed with a tinge of disbelief, wasn't moving at all. No breathing. No heartbeat. Nothing. Alex' eyes locked with the strangers and held that eerie gaze.

"What the fuck are you?"

That twisted smirk grew and Alex felt his bio-mass shift nervously beneath his skin. That couldn't be a good sign. It was like the bio-mass was afraid…or at the very least nervous of this…whatever the man was.

"I," the man said in a calm and even voice. "Am a prototype commando. Or rather…I was. Before my brother put a bullet in my head."

Alex blinked. _The guy's own brother shot him_, he thought as the man's cold thumb rubbed circles over his cheek. _Who the hell does that?_

"He was under orders at the time. By our creators. They wanted me eliminated because of the threat I posed to their brilliant company."

Alex let out a low huff of breath. "So you're an escaped lab rat too."

A dark chuckle caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand.

"I'm a free. Freer than any living creature. Nothing can harm me. Death shall never take me." The man tipped his head to the side slightly, causing the thin trail of blood on his face to roll sideways. "That, Alexander Mercer, is true freedom."

Alex was about to retort when he realized something.

"How the fuck do you know my name?"

That warped smile grew.

"You aren't the only special creature to be born in a laboratory, Alexander."

Alex started to struggle, only to find himself completely immobilized by whatever force had him pinned to the wall. He let out a low growl as the man leaned in closer, thinking his bio-mass might surge to the surface and beat this son-of-a-bitch into oblivion but instead it seemed to cower away from the force binding him. What the hell was going on? "Who are you?" He stared into the man's eyes. "What are you doing to me?"

"You may call me Paxton if you'd like," the man said, voice almost a purr, as he pressed in closer, the chill from his body began to seep into Alex. "God it's been so long since I've touched without possessing."

Before Alex could ask what the hell Paxton was talking about the man's cold lips slammed against his own.

Shock filled Alex at first, then anger and then a tiny spark of interest.

His bio-mass twitched beneath his skin as Paxton unzipped his jacket, hands pushing beneath his shirts, calloused fingers dragging roughly over the heated skin of the his abdomen before sliding upwards to tweak his nipples. Before he could process the fact that Paxton was touching him this intimately he was pulled away from the wall and slammed, back first, onto the ground with Paxton straddling his hips.

Blinking rather owlishly, Alex barely had time process the fact that he was capable of moving on his own before Paxton seized his lips in a kiss again.

His hands reached up, gripping Paxton's leather clad shoulders and his body arched of its own free will as the same force that had pinned him to the wall tore his shirt open. Paxton's hands slid down his torso, the touch light and teasing. Alex' bio-mass reacted instantly, surging to the surface and causing his skin to ripple. He let out a low sound at the strange, but not unpleasant, sensation this created.

Tearing his mouth from Paxton's he panted for breath even as the other man rolled his hips, pressing down hard, causing Alex to pant even more.

"Such a delicate creature," Paxton said softly, dragging a fingertip along to the top of Alex's jeans. "And yet so strong."

"What…What are you doing?"

Paxton smiled again and Alex was quickly reminded that this man, this creature, was no more human than him. "For the first time in a long time, Alex, I am going to enjoy myself."

Alex let out a feral sound as his pants were unzipped by that invisible force and one of Paxton's hands slipped easily between the folds of fabric. He could stop this. He could. With a single thought, a quick shift of the bio-mass, and Paxton would be at the other end of the alley. And yet he didn't want to. It had been a long time since anyone had even looked at him sexually, let alone touched him.

As Paxton's hand wrapped around his semi-erect length he bucked his hips, a groan fell from his lips and his grip on Paxton's shoulders tightened. "Pax…Paxton…"

"It's been a long time for you hasn't it?" Paxton stroked his hand up and down, thumb rubbing in small circles at the same time. "Just like me…you're part of the world but you're also alone. So very alone."

Alex groaned deeply, one hand sliding upwards, fingers managing to grip Paxton's short hair and with that grip he pulled the man down to him, kissing him fiercely. It was all tongue and teeth and hardly gentle but it was something they both seemed to need and enjoy and before Alex knew it his pants were being drug down until they pooled around his knees.

He let out a low growl when he felt a hard length suddenly slide along his own. He broke the kiss, his breathing quick and harsh, looking down, watching as Paxton's naked flesh pressed against his own. It was probably one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen. Grabbing hold of Paxton's hip with his free hand as the man began to rock back and forth. As their erections slid against each other, both slick with Alex's sweat and precum, Alex couldn't help but moan and rolling his hips upwards.

Paxton, though he didn't need to breath, panted as he dropped forward, resting his weight on his forearms which were braced on either side of Alex's head. It had been so long since he'd felt this. The high that came from sex. Turning his head, he began sucking and nipping at the flesh of Alex' neck, loving the way the virus groaned and gripped his hair tighter, pulling him closer.

The louder Alex got, the fast Paxton rocked his hips, until he felt that electric tingle. It started in the base of his spine and started to climb. He knew it would take much more. "Alexander…" he gasped, burying his face into Alex' shoulder just as the other wrapped a hand around their erections, pumping them together. A ragged cry tore from his throat and he bit down reflexively. He tasted blood and something else, slicker, oily almost, as his orgasm overloaded his senses.

Alex roared as he came, releasing his essence all over his hand and Paxton's abdomen. He felt the other man's teeth sink into his shoulder but couldn't bring himself to care. He'd just experience a sexual high that he couldn't ever recall feeling. It made him light headed. Made him forget just about everything but the cool body slumped over him.

Drawing a deep breath he felt his body relaxing like goo. Judging from the limp way Paxton laid on him, the other felt similar.

Alex was still uncertain if he could trust Paxton, or what Paxton even was, but he did know that it wouldn't matter so long as this happened again. Again and often.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Fin!_


End file.
